Finally Together
by csinycastle85
Summary: Frasier together with Roz.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Notes: Random story idea that wouldn't leave me alone. The story takes place a two and half years after Goodnight Seattle (11.23 and 11.24). Any errors made are my own.**

 **Mentions of/Spoilers for: Guilt-Trippers (9.23)**

* * *

-May, 2007-

When Frasier Crane woke up this morning he knew today would be a big day. Today not only would his life change but the lives of two other people would change as we. He remembered how that five years earlier he had spent time with Roz and they had both promised they would always be friends forever, despite having slept together. Now he and Roz have been together and he was ready to take the next step.

As he got ready, he thought about everything that happened in the past six months. His family was overjoyed with his return from Chicago and he spent with them especially with Niles, Daphne, and his nephew David. Not long after he moved back there two people he had not visited yet. He knew where to see one of them. As he got ready for the day he thought about the moment he surprised his best friend.

 _-Flashback: Late November 2006, KACL station-_

 _As Frasier made his way across the halls of the station he was greeted by many former co-workers, like Kenny, Noel, and of course Bulldog. After the brief conversations, he made his way to the office of the station manager. Right as he got there he saw that she was coming out of the office with Alice._

 _Right, then he made eye contact with Alice said it, "Uncle Frasier!"_

 _Roz looked up from looking at Alice to seeing Frasier to being surprised._

 _She sure was surprised, "Frasier, is that you?"_

 _Smiling he said, "Yes Roz it is me."_

 _Briefly letting go of Alice's hand Roz threw her arms around Frasier and hugged him tightly. After a few minutes, she stepped back and Frasier picked up Alice when she said, "I am so glad to see you I didn't even know you were in town."_

 _Frasier said, "Well only my dad and Niles knew and I am not just back in town I am back for good."_

 _Staring at the guy who had been her best friend for so long she asked, "What? What happened with Charlotte?"_

 _Frasier replied, "Well we didn't work out. Hey, how about I treat you and Alice to dinner and we can talk and catch up?"_

Frasier smiled as he remembered spending time with Roz and Alice that night. Once he had finished shaving Frasier smiled. To the delight of many people including Alice, he and Roz began dating soon afterward and then the rest was history. Only a month into the relationship and he knew he would propose soon.

He remembered how six weeks earlier he told Daphne of his plans to propose to Roz. "Oh, my word Frasier it is about time! Just think, me best friend will soon be my sister! Oh and I promise to help in any way I could."

Soon he was ready to head out the door and get errands done before the special night tonight.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for the reading the first chapter! I know it is short but this is just to get the ball rolling. Please leave a review! They are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Scavenger Hunt & Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Peter Casey, David Lee, late David Angell, and NBC do.**

 **Author's Note: Ok I know that Roz and Denise did not end on a good, not per say. Just for this story, they make amends.**

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Roz's place, Roz and Alice were enjoying their Saturday morning. Since she had become station manager she doesn't get much time to spend with her daughter. So now any time with her daughter is precious. They had already watched cartoons together, read together, and they were about to start lunch when Alice said, "Mommy, I have something that Uncle Frasier told me to give to you."

Alice quickly took off, Roz didn't have to wait long when Alice came running back with the note in her hand and handed it to her mom, "Here mommy."

Hugging her daughter she took the note. She admired the way which Frasier's beautiful script wrote her name. She then opened it and read it:

 _My dearest Roz, I hope you and Alice are having a great Saturday adventure. I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight for dinner, maybe dancing and maybe something more. I have planned for you a scavenger hunt. Who knows? Maybe there could be a surprise at the end._

 _I know you are wondering about Alice. Dad and Ronee have volunteered to watch her for the day with will stay with Daphne and Niles overnight. So with that settled, please get an overnight bag ready for you and for Alice. You will get your second clue when you arrive at Dad and Ronee's house._

 _I will see you tonight._

 _Love,_

 _Frasier_

Roz smiled. She loved when he sent her notes but why a scavenger hunt? Well, there was only one way to find out. So she and Alice went to get ready for the day.

Thirty minutes later she and Alice arrived at Martin and Ronee's residence. She knocked out only the door opened and they saw Ronee she and Alice went in Alice gave Ronee big hug and exclaimed, "Auntie Ronee!"

Ronee replied, "Why hello there squirt, how are you this morning?"

Alice replied, "I am good I gave mommy the note from Uncle Frasier."

Martin by this time had made his way over answered, "You did? Good job!"

Martin and Ronee then greeted Roz. Roz thanked them for watching Alice for the day and Martin said, "Of course you know that along with David, Alice is also welcomed here."

Roz smiled. She noted how Alice by the way she talking animatedly with Ronee that she had become close with not only her aunt Daphne but with her aunt Ronee as well. As they sat and they chatted for a bit when a short time later Ronee said, "Oh I have been instructed by Frasier to give you your first clue."

Roz took it, opened and read it.

 _The first place I need to you to go is one of many places that contain great memories. Your next clue is where we first met and started working and our friendship slowly began to grow. Also when you are there will be a few gifts. So you know that you in order to help you with this scavenger hunt you will have a very special ride to help you out, and yes you can leave your car here for a bit._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Frasier_

Roz grinned. She remembered all the time she and Frasier spent in the sound studio for his show. She had been lost in thought when she heard a car horn honk. She then tucked the note in her purse and went outside. There she saw her ride was a luxury car waiting for her. The thought that came to mind, _**Frasier you sure good with surprises.**_

Giving Alice a hug, she gave her car keys to Martin and then thanked him and Ronee again for watching her, got in the car and the limo got to the station offices. When she got there she saw people milling around and so she quickly went to the sound booth where she and Frasier used to work together and where they had met for the first time. There on the desk was a teddy bear and a note. She opened the note and read it.

 _I will never forget the first time we met, talked and worked together here. There is more to there is one more surprise that you have not seen yet. Turn around there is the person who gave you other gifts and your next clue._

Roz turned around and there stood Kenny with flowers and a box candy. Knowing what she was going to say, Kenny said, "Don't worry the candy are as Frasier instructed me to give to you."

Roz hugged their former station manager and said, "Thank you, Kenny."

After they came apart Kenny remembered the note. Handing it to her he said, "Have a good rest of the day and weekend."

Roz thanked him as he left. She then opened the envelope and read the third note and clue.

 _Do you remember the place where we spent drinking our 'energy' drinks, chatting and the time you came on to me and kissed me hard just throw off the smug stockbroker all those years ago? When you get there will you will get your next clue._

Roz thought to herself _**ok next stop Café Nervosa.**_

Holding the teddy bear, candy and flowers in hand her ride got her to the coffee house they frequented. Once there she had gotten her coffee when she heard someone call her name. "Ms. Doyle?"

Roz turned around saw it was one of the newer baristas. Looking at the young barista Roz answered, "Yes?"

The barista produced a note and said, "Dr. Frasier Crane asked me to give this to you."

With a smile on her face, Roz took the note and said, "Thank you."

Before doing anything else Roz pulled three dollars out of her wallet and gave it to the barista to thank her. The barista profusely thanked Roz before heading off. Roz then sat down and read the note.

 _Roz, I bet you are hungry by now. Do you how went to the prom with Kirby and the restaurant you guys went to and mayhem ensued? Please head there for your next clue._

Roz had to think for a bit before she realized he was talking about Les Habitants. After a short ride and she got there she heard someone called out her name, "Roz?"

Roz turns around and there she sees mother and sister standing there. She walks over to them and after giving them a hug Roz asked, "Mom, Denise, this is a surprise. I am glad to see you."

Denise replied, "We wanted to come by to see how you are doing and to talk."

Roz looked at her mother who mouthed be nice.

Roz nodded once they sat down and had given their orders they began talking.

Joanna got the ball rolling. "Sweetie we know the truth about Roger."

Roz was about to say something when Denise spoke up, "Roz, Frasier told us. I am just sorry you couldn't you tell us."

Roz opened mouth and began talking.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for the reading the second chapter! Please review as they are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

**Title: Finally Together**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.** _ **Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**_ **is owned by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.**

* * *

Roz sighed and replied, "Well because you are too perfect Denise, I didn't want to prove the point."

Taking a deep breath and putting aside her 'perfectness', Denise put out her hand and said, "Well I am sorry if it ever made you that uncomfortable. Just so you know that the way that Frasier was willing to travel nearly eighteen hundred miles from Seattle to Bloomer and pretend to be Roger, now that is a great guy and he is definitely a keeper."

Seeing her daughters finally talk to each other nicely warmed her heart. Joanna added, "I agree with your sister. I can see that Alice absolutely adores Frasier. So, darling, you have my stamp of approval."

Now Roz was tearing up. She got up and went over to hug her sister and mom and said, "Thank you that means a lot."

After their food arrived the trio continued to talk.

As they continued to talk they didn't notice that Daphne had walked in. She proceeded to go to the hostess and asked, "Excuse me?"

The hostess looked up and Daphne said, "I have been sent over by me brother-in-law, Dr. Frasier Crane. He has instructed me to pay for the bill for Roz Doyle and her family."

The hostess said, "Of course, of course. Let me go get the server who is serving them."

Daphne nodded. Once the bill was paid Daphne with another clue in hand walked over to where Roz was sitting and called out. "Hey, Roz!"

When Roz heard that unmistakable Mancunian accent call to her she looked up and quickly stood up and hugged Daphne. With KACL being so busy Roz has hardly had time to spend with Daphne and her family. "Daphne it is so good to see you. How are Niles and David?"

Daphne said, "Same as always. David asked about his Auntie Roz and Cousin Alice. He misses you two as much as we miss you guys."

Roz nodded with a big smile. After ending the hug Roz turned back to her mom and sister and said, "Mom, Denise, this is Daphne, Niles's wife, and Frasier's sister-in-law."

After the introductions and pleasantries, Daphne turned to her and said, "Roz, here is your next clue."

Roz took the note opened and read it.

 _Roz, I hope you having fun with your mom and sister._

 _I know that no woman ever wants to have her nails look bad. Daphne will take you, your mom and sister to a salon and then the dress shopping. Ronee will meet you guys at the salon for an afternoon of pampering._

With a bright smile, Roz smiled. She was having really starting to have fun. Remember she needed to pay for the bill Roz had reached into her purse when Daphne took Roz's hand and said, "Don't worry I paid your bill. Let's go!"

Befuddled and slightly amused she, Joanna and Denise followed Daphne. From there it was all went by quickly after pleasantries with Ronee were exchanged the pampering began. At included manicures, pedicures, facials as well as makeup and hair. In the end, as Roz was going to pay for the spa session, Ronee reached over and said, "Ah Roz no. Frasier was very specific on having me pay for this."

Roz wanted to protest but was enjoyed being indulged. After Ronee paid they all left and went to the dress shop. From there they got the dress boutique where the sales person gave her an envelope. Roz opened it and read it:

 _Ok Roz,_

 _I hope you having a great day spending time your mom, sister, Daphne, and Ronee. Now go ahead and the one dress that is you and it will be paid for. After your ride will come by to pick you up and bring you to the park where you take Alice to play. There I will not only treat you to dinner but also present to you a surprise. I will see you tonight._

 _Love always,_

 _Frasier_

Roz put away the last clue and smiled. She knew that Frasier meant Kerry Park. For the next two hours, Roz tried on several different dresses and with their help found the perfect dress. With the dress and shoes ready a luxury BMW SUV had pulled up and Daphne who the driver was. But it was Joanna who got Roz's attention. "Roz darling, your ride is here."

Roz then looked at the crowd and then hugged and thanked all of them for coming to help out. When she went out she saw the driver was none other than…

Shocked Roz got out, "…Niles Crane?"

Niles smiled and said, "I am at our service Lady Roz."

Wanting to say a smart remark but bit and held it back. She got in the back seat and she was soon her way. Once she was gone, Daphne said, "Okay now is the time we all go back home or hotel room and get ready for a surprise engagement party at Kerry Park."

With that, all made their way towards the park where the proposal was happening.

Before long she had arrived at Kerry Park. When the door opened she got out of the SUV. From there Niles pulled out the last card from his coat pocket to Roz and said, "Here is the last card from Frasier and you can see that he will be waiting for by a white arch and hexagonal podium."

Without another word, Niles got back in the rental and drove it back to return it before heading home.

Not able to say anything else, Roz opened the envelope and read the note inside.

 _Roz,_

 _You have reached the end of the scavenger hunt. Now I will not only have dinner for you but a big surprise._

 _I love you,_

 _Frasier_

Roz then headed in the direction that Niles pointed in. Luckily she didn't have to walk far as the new shoes were hurting her feet. Momentarily she saw Frasier standing at an arch set up for this very occasion. When she saw Frasier smile all her worries were forgotten and she tried to walk faster. When Frasier saw walking towards with the smile he knew and loved he felt his heart beat fast. She looked gorgeous in a short navy all lace dress. He saw through that she was in pain wearing those heels so he walked the remaining distance to and met her halfway. Instead of having her walk with him, with one swoop he swept her up and carried her.

Roz protested. "Put me down Frasier I am a big girl."

Frasier smiled, "Not today, today it is all about you. Here we are."

When they reached the arch Frasier set down on her feet. Right as he took her hands into his a familiar song began to play. She knew it was _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_ and that was their her hand in his, "Roz wow you look so beautiful tonight."

Taking a deep breath Frasier continued, "Roz I know that we did not start on the greatest terms when we first met but slowly we became friends, the best of friends in fact. Like you I was always having bad luck in finding the right one for me. It was not until that day I came after you in Bloomer and pretended to be Roger for your family and our talk afterward when I realized how much you and Alice mean to me. Okay now I am babbling but what I really want to say is that after six months of dating Roz I love you so much and can't see the rest of my life without you or Alice any longer. With that said…"

Briefly letting go of her hand, he got out the box from his pocket, got down on one knee which caused Roz's eyes to grow big as she stumbles back a little (and let out an audible gasp) when Frasier said after opening the box, "Ms. Rozalinda Doyle, would you do me the honors in making me the happiest man on earth and become my wife, will you marry me?"

At this point, she was completely taken aback. She had a feeling this was coming but didn't realize it would be this soon.

As she was thinking she didn't realize a short distance away there was a crowd of people hiding and waiting. Niles whispered, "Do you think she will say yes?"

To which Daphne replied, "Of course she will. Shh, she is about to talk."

After regaining her composure she looked the ring presented to her. It was a three stone princess cut diamond engagement ring set in white gold. It was absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking.

She was the happiest she has ever been, the man of her dream had just asked her the most life changing question ever! With happy tears in hers (and thank goodness for water-proof mascara) she found her voice she announced loudly and didn't care who heard, "Yes! Frasier Crane, I will without a single doubt marry you!"

With the biggest, cheesiest grin that she had seen him smile, Frasier got out the ring from the cushions and taking Roz's hand he slid the ring on; it was a perfect fit! He then got up, pulled her in closer to him and as they briefly gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and when their lips met the short and sweet kiss. When they had to part he picked her off the ground and spinning her around causing Roz to squeal with joy.

When Frasier put her back on the ground the first thing he did was cradle her face, then pulling her in. He closed what little distance between them by tilting his head to the right and met his lips with hers and once that happened a new chapter in their lives began. They briefly made out they only came apart when they were out of breath and that was when they heard not only fireworks going off saying Congratulations Frasier and Roz but cheers coming from everywhere. When they turned around she saw not only Niles, Daphne, little David, Martin, Ronee, and Alice but also her mom and sister there as well. Roz looked back Frasier with a quizzical look and all Frasier could do was say, "Surprise!"

Roz playfully smacked her fiancé… _her fiancé_ on the shoulder before heading to greet the crowd that had gathered.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reading the third chapter! Please review as they are very much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Years Later

**Title: Finally Together**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: If you are all wondering the White's Whitewood Retreat is in Chippewa Falls, WI.**

* * *

-Four years later, July 2010-

When Roz opened her eyes the first thing that met her eyes was the brightness of the hospital lights. After her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She heard a deep smooth voice in a low whisper coming from her right. When she looked over she saw Frasier standing there holding their newborn daughter and talking with her.

She remained quiet as she listened in. "Little Johanna, you are the luckiest little girl. Your mom and I love so much. Your older siblings Frederick, Alice, Reese, and Rexford are all waiting to meet you. You also have your grandpa Martin and grandma Ronee as well as Uncle Niles, Aunt Daphne, Cousins David, and Haley. Not to mention Uncle Kenny, Aunt Denise and Cousin Evalina and Grandma Joanna. Yes, little one you are very well loved."

Roz smiled. So much has happened since their proposal three years earlier. They decided that they wanted to get married in Wisconsin and as soon as possible. While Seattle had become her second home for so long, it felt right to get married in her home state. They choose White's Whitewood Retreat for the ceremony and reception and to stay at. The location was serene, beautiful, not to mention peaceful. Her entire large family was in attendance along with the small crew from Seattle: Alice, Freddy, Martin, Ronee, Niles, Daphne, David, Bulldog, Kenny, and Father Mike. One surprising thing was that Denise had helped with the planning and they worked together to get it all pulled together. The other surprising thing was how Denise who had said she hated men after she split with her then husband Craig, got together with Kenny.

With all that occurred, the biggest thing happened on the day of the wedding. Roz still remembered it well.

 _August 2006_

 _She was still lost in thought she almost didn't hear the window open. When she did she went to close it thought geez who would open it I thought it was closed?_

 _Roz then felt a breeze of air around her. Now she was beginning to freak out which she usually didn't. She then looked around and when she saw a light that accompanied a ghost, she had to blink to make sure her brains and eyes were playing games with her. When she opened her eyes, what she saw she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her. Before she could say anything the spirit stepped forward and began to talk. "Hello, Roz there is no need to fear. It is me Hester."_

 _When Roz was able to talk she said awestruck, "As in Frasier and Niles's mother Hester?"_

 _With a warm smile, Hester replied. "Yes, I am."_

 _Following a brief silence Hester came closer and took Roz's hand in hers and continued, "First, you look gorgeous in that gown. You will most certainly knock Frasier's socks off. Secondly, I am glad you are in my Frasier's life. You have made him happy. I know this because I have watched you guys from above. I know you guys will have a long and happy marriage, just Martin and I did."_

 _After a brief pause, Hester undid the bracelet she had on her and placed it on Roz's and said, "This is my gift to you. Please pass it down to Alice when you think she is ready to receive it."_

 _With that, a quick hug and soon Roz was on her own. She was dazed, to say the least._

Roz smiled. Getting a visit from Hester was an experience unlike thing else. After the wedding ceremony, she talked with both Daphne and Ronee and they too said they had been visited by Hester's spirit. She was so out of it that she didn't hear Frasier call to her. "Roz, my darling wife are you, all right? You seemed to be in deep thoughts."

Roz smiled and said, "I am fine just thinking about how our lives have changed over the course of four years."

Frasier smiled. It most certainly has. He loved all his kids, Alice included on an equal level. This time, it was Roz's turn to get Frasier's attention. "You know we are going to have visitors soon. I think we should get ready."

Frasier nodded. It was indeed going to be a busy day. A day that would be one of many days to come.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Finally Together". As always please reviews as they are appreciated!**


End file.
